A New Journey Begins
by Skelapuff
Summary: An old evil is crossing over Hyrule. Many of those who were alive 32 years ago and those who remember the other timeline are being called. Some new faces are also being called to defend Hyrule. Who is this old evil? Could it possibly be Ganon? LinkZelda H
1. Prologue

A New Journey Begins  
  
Author Notes: Welcome! In case you didn't know already, this is my first story. So please read it and review for me! Oh and this story is takes place about 15 years after the Ocarina of Time story. And this story is based off the game and the manga as well. So if you are like "What?!?! There's a manga!?!?!?!" Then go to this website and read it!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda games or books or other things like pushie dolls!!! ^.^ But I do own all my own characters I made up in my most creative brain. I also don't own Kill Bill howevera . . . even that really cool movie does not tie in with this story . . . Anyways . . . Onwards!!!!  
  
Prologue – The Meeting in the Temple  
  
The dark sky twinkled, as the moon rose high up in the blackness. The once hot desert froze over like an ice cube; as the moon brighten the land before it. Out from the once fierce sand storm, came a figure. This figure had an aura of blood and mystery, this figure was cloaked in a heavy jacket, and a hood completely covered their identity. As this mysterious stranger walked through the desert, their brown boots hardly made a trail in the soft sand.  
  
The many creatures hiding among the sand, lingered there for they sensed a powerful presence. Even the many black Keeses flying among the stars did not even lower themselves to see or attack the figure.  
  
The stranger walked swiftly through the desert and then reached the dark shadow of a temple. There was a statue of a woman made of stone, she was holding out her hands. Her palms were facing the sky, while her body was basically the temple itself.  
  
The cloaked figure smiled, as the figure took off their hood to better see the destination they had come to. The stranger revealed to be a woman; she was actually a well known assassin in this region of Hyrule. Her face was brown because of the Gerudo blood in her veins and her long red hair flowed down her back.  
  
"I have come." She said quietly partly to herself and those around her. She smirked before climbing up the stairs set before her.  
  
She quickly climbed up the stony steps towards the opening of the temple; passing two staid Gerudo guards. They both stood at attention as she walked past them; an eerily wind came along with her after her passing. The flickering sound of fire could be heard inside of the temple. The dim orange light; showed that there was two Gerudo guards at the entrance of the temple and two more standing at guard at the stairs. At the top of the stairs stood a Gerudo woman, she however was not a guard but a leader. All around her stood at guard a crowd of Gerudo guards; all of them were facing the assassin.  
  
The Gerudo leader was dressed in white instead of purple colors like the many Gerudo guards around her. She wore a huge red gem necklace around her neck, and she had her hair in a loose bun. The Gerudo leader was talking to another person, but the identity of this person could not be seen, for the shadows hid their face. The assassin came upon the stairs, but did not climb them; she knelt to her one side of her knees.  
  
"Miss, I have news of good and bad." she said without emotion in her voice as though her spirit was wiped clean. She then waited for a reply. The Gerudo leader heard her and turned her attention to the assassin in front of her.  
  
"Have you captured the Temple of Forest?" the Gerudo leader asked the assassin with such eagerness of a child. The assassin bowed her head as she spoke once again.  
  
"I was unable too, Miss." she said ever so quietly. The discordant sound of wind cried from the desert, its cry reached the Temple and those inside it. This cry however seemed to be directed towards the assassin; she knew this cry was directed to her but she did not move. She did spoke again to the Gerudo leader, who seemed to be in a disappointed state. "I however was able to catch another Temple. This is why of my lateness." The assassin then bowed her head one more time and then got up from her position to her feet. The Gerudo leader's expression of disappointment was gone and the wind's eerily lifted as well.  
  
"Is this the Temple of Fire?" The leader asked with confidence traced all over her voice. The assassin nod at this and said to confirm her.  
  
"Yes, Miss." With this the Gerudo leader smiled at this news, she may not have the Forest, but she had the Fire. Her plan will continue out as she had planned, she was one step closer to her goal. Then the wind suddenly cried out again, but this time it had an aura of happiness, its cry never stopped, even when the sun began to rise.  
  
Metellicagirl: Wooh! Whoo!!! I finished it!!!!! ^.^ So did you likie or no likie?? Please be nice! Anyways I have to go do the next chapter!  
  
Questions you might ask yourself: Who is the assassin? Why is there Gerudo in the Temple? Who is the Gerudo leader?  
  
Anyways I'll get the next one up soon . . . 


	2. The Dream

A New Journey Begins  
  
Author's Note: Hi! It's a chapter two of my story! YAE!!!!!!! I'm really happy! I want to thank all the people who reviewed! And those who are reading, I like to thank you because you took out some time to read my story! I feel so loved! And I was listening to Metellica when I wrote this! Though that was sort of out of no where . . . Anyways . . . I'm bored and onwards toward the disclaimer of truth!!  
  
Disclaimer of Truth: I do not own Legend of Zelda! And even if I did it would be awkward . . . really awkward! I would be so confused and what not! So . . . yeah the characters wouldn't be the same! Oh . . . and I don't own Mogget!!!!!!!! It would be very cool if I did . . . Aww! But I don't he belongs to Garth Nix . . . anyways I'm getting side track! Behold the story!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1 – The Dream  
  
A beautiful golden sun shined down upon the grassy fields of Hyrule. Its graceful shine smiled upon the many small and big creatures that were there. Even the breeze that blew itself from the tranquil waters of Lake Hylia; was cool and refreshing. Any one there at that moment would have to say they were in paradise.  
  
But in a blink of an eye, the serene scene abruptly changed. Black clouds rolled in its ever so powerful shadow covered the shimmering sun. Along with the clouds came a horrid sound of thunder as it also made its way to the scene. Then at the same time a flash of blinding light; which could only mean one thing: a lighting storm. Chaos, this was all chaos. All these elements that made up the chaos; came too quickly for any one to know where they came from.  
  
These sinister clouds seem to have no end; their never ending blackness coated the land set before it. Then a shadow darker than the clouds came, bringing along with it a sense of forbidding. This figure seemed to be in a form of a man, but a man could never be as evil as this one seemed to be.  
  
The shadow seemed to be riding something, a horse it looked like. But this horse was not like any other normal horse; its eyes were blood red and it looked as lifeless as a porcine doll. The shadow horse gave an emotionless neigh; white clouds came from its nose as it did so. Then the shadow man laughed a deep evil laugh; his laughter gave an unnerving feel to anyone near him.  
  
Then in the middle of all this utter chaos came a light that shined down upon Hyrule. Its luminous light could be seen in the trees of the Lost Woods, on the island of Lake Hylia, in the graves of the Graveyard, in the Crater of Death Mountain, and in the towers of Hyrule Market. This brilliant light brought a hope that this shadow no matter how evil or powerful it was it could be vanquished. With this darkness gone forever its coat of evil vanished, then Hyrule would be in peace once again . . .  
  
A young girl awoke with a start; cold sweat fell down her head. She sat up from her bed, the golden sun rose shinning so brightly like the one from her dream. She held her head with her left hand then with both; she had a headache, a big one.  
  
Thoughts began to form in her head, this was her third nightmare this week and they were all the same. All of them had that man, that evil shadow figure; his laughter was still in her head, still ringing in her ears.  
  
"Is this a coincidence . . . or something else?" she said aloud to herself. She shrugged the thought and pulled off the covers off herself. Then moved her way to the end of the bed, the sun hit the back of head. The wooden floor creaked as put her weight on it. Without changing her clothes; she walked quickly to her door, opening the handle and quietly closed it behind her. Tipping-toeing passed her mother's room and her grandfather's room, not wanting to wake them up. She walked down the stairs that led down to the kitchen slash living room.  
  
After making her way through the kitchen, which she barely made through without making a sound, she accidentally trip over a trash bin. She was still half asleep that was why she was so clumsy. Luckily she was able to stop herself from falling completely over and the trash bin. So after that scene; she was in the cow's tower.  
  
Actually the tower to the girl's house was a very long distance, but since she always went there; it did not take so long for her to get there. So of course she was still half asleep when she finally reached the tower and opened the door. Luckily the guays that swarmed the night were gone, for the sun was already up.  
  
She made her way to a bucket that was left aside from the cow's water supply; it was obviously for her. She looked at the reflection the water inside of the bucket made, she got to her knees. This bucket of water was cold because the night before this girl left it out just in case she needed it. She must have needed this water because she dumped her whole head in that water; the water splashed everywhere.  
  
Opening her eyes slowly she saw the metal bottom of the bucket; she blinked a few times. Then at that instant she breathed in some water, she quickly pulled out her head out of the now half full bucket. She was on all fours on the floor, coughing up all the water in her lungs. Soon the cold stone floor was covered with water.  
  
The girl suddenly looked; she heard the moo of cows and their constant stare at her. Their black and white faces looked at her; as she looked back at them, but she could hardly see any of them for it was dark in the barn. These cows were not surprised to see her dump her head in the bucket; she did that ritual every now and then. They thought she was a very strange girl; stranger than her mother who day dreamed a lot in her time. But even though she was "different" from other people she still fed them and took care of them with all her heart. So the cows did not mind her coming in their tower or home every now and then.  
  
The girl covered in water that was still on all fours; blinked several times, before she started to laugh. She got up from her position and stand up on her own two feet; she was still laughing. The cows before her seemed to be in a good mood as she was because they began to moo a happy sound.  
  
"I'm a dork!" she said to herself, but what happen she could help but say it out loud. Her laughing died down when she observed her mess she made; water was all over the floor. The stoned floor seemed to be a lake with all the water that surrounded the bucket where she put her head in. She shook her head; little droplets of water went in all directions as she did so. There was a long silence, and then she spoke.  
  
"Well at least I'm awake now." she said honestly. Then she remembered that she did not hear the crow of that annoying cucco. So without another word she quickly rushed to the door, but before she left she said a good- bye to the cows and she was off.  
  
The sun shined down on the face of the girl as her long blonde hair rode freely in the wind as she ran towards her house. She passed the wooden fence of the corral; there were no horses in the corral because they were still in their stables.  
  
Then after a few minutes she slowed down her running pace to a walking one; she was at the door of her house. Behind her were the stables; now it would have been easier to just go in the stables and dump her head in water. Well she knew this, but she had more fun at the tower than at the stables.  
  
She opened the door not trying to be quiet while doing this; she knew her mother was awake. The door knob turned and the girl peeked inside and sure enough her mother was up. Then a smell of baking bread hit her nose; and she stepped inside; her mother turned around as she did so. Her mother was boiling cuccos' eggs and baking bread.  
  
"Tatli, did you go out to the tower again?" Tatli's mother said with a worried tone and look. Tatli nodded, but her eyes were clearly focused on the bread and eggs that were cooking behind her mother. She was really hungry, especially since she ran and had barley gotten up. Her mother saw this and quickly snapped her fingers to get her daughter's attention. Tatli looked at her mother who was still looking at her and blinked she was now paying attention.  
  
"Yeah, I had a nightmare." Tatli said she looking at the baking bread that was cooking in the fire generated oven. The baking of fresh bread was on Tatli's mind once again and she looked at her mother.  
  
"Again? It was the same one, right?" her mother said with a surprised manner as she went back to her cooking. She got out some bacon and began to cut in strips in order for it to be cooked and eaten. Tatli stood there awhile before she started to go up the stairs to her room and get dress. While she went up the stairs she said to her mother.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm going up stairs to get dressed." Tatli got to the top of the stairs and walked to her room. Then before she closed the door she heard her mother called out to her.  
  
"Ok, but make sure you eat before you go outside to load up with Talon!" Tatli heard this but did not answer; she closed the door of her room and quickly got dressed. The sizzle of cooking bacon could be heard in her room.  
  
Tatli got her clothes on and she looked in the mirror; she saw a blonde haired girl of fifteen years. Her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail; she was wearing a blue dress and brown old boots. Tatli sighed. She did not look like her mother; blonde hair, light blue eyes; while her mother had red vibrant hair, and dark blue eyes.  
  
"Maybe my father had blonde hair . . ." she said aloud to herself as she ran to her door and opened it. Tatli did not know her father and her mother never told her who he was. So she had always wondered who he was and what he looked like.  
  
She ran down the steps; skipping a few at the bottom and her looked around because she heard a loud stomp. Tatli almost fell on the floor the few steps she skipped was actually five, but she caught her balance at the end.  
  
"You see what will happen if you do that?" her mother said in annoyed voiced as she eyed her daughter. Tatli always did stuff like that; always jumping off high places and climbing up to high places. She would always get a long talk from her mother; whenever she fell or when she finally climbed down the high place. Like for example Tatli once climbed the house; and sat up there for the whole day. She worried her mother to death and her grandfather, Talon, was also as worried. And when she finally came down; after hearing all the threats from her mother. She got a long talk from her and was banned from climbing anything again.  
  
"I know, I know! I'll end up killing myself." Tatli said in her impatient tone as she walked to the kitchen. Her mother was about to say more, but Tatli cut her off. "So are you done with the bacon?" Tatli then looked around the table to see if the bacon was on a plate and right in front of her was the nice cooked bacon.  
  
"Oh, the bacon? Well yeah it's done. Here eat it." but before her mother finished the sentence Tatli gobbled down all the bacon. Her mother just looked at her daughter; then went back to cooking more bacon.  
  
When Tatli was done with her act of gluttony; she looked around the table for bread and sure enough there was some in a basket. The bread was still warm and it was sliced into thick pieces; then conveniently there was some jelly on the side. Tatli took one, spread some jelly on it and walked out the door with the bread in her mouth.  
  
"Bye!" she said with the bread still in her mouth as she walked out the door and closed it behind her. She mother waved good-bye; smiling as she felt the happy mood her daughter was in.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Metellicagirl: Well that was long!! Well I'm sort of tired, so yeah this chapter was long compared to my prologue! So anyways . . . I'm happy!!! I finally got it done! So please review it. I would be very happy, but you don't have to.  
  
Questions you might ask yourself: What's with the dream? Was that shadow guy Ganon? Where's Link? And where's Zelda? And who is this Tatli girl?  
  
Now that I'm done I have to work on the third chappie!!! So yeah . . . . 


	3. Milk Delivery

**A New Journey Begins**

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for taking a long time to update my story chapter. I had so much homework and lots of projects to do. And all this was on the last month of school! Seriously, what kind of teachers does that?!?!? sighs Anywho, I was out of town for awhile too . . . so yea . . . Anyways . . . we shall go onwards!

**Update:** yawn I was out of town a lot! No I mean I was at home for two days so I couldn't finish this chappie . . . soooooo yeah. Now I was up all night because of a half a bottle of soda and I was all cracked up. Anywho, I hope no one was too saddened by my no update!

**Disclaimer:** stretches I don't own Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time! Yeah, it's the news of today! Now that you peeps know that I can get on with the story! Oh, and still I don't own Mogget! But I really wish I did though . . . Shake it! Shake it! Shake it like a Polaroid!! HEY YEAH!!! . . . Sorry . . . It's the sugar . . . sighs and goes back to work

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Milk Delivery**

The thick wooden door slowly closed behind Tatli, the bread crumbs that were once a whole loaf of bread fell to the ground. Just as she finished her breakfast, Tatli breathed in the moist air and caught a glimpse of the bright blue sky. Silence came to the once hyped Hylian, while the morning birds sing their lovely songs. After a few minutes of quiet, the girl exhaled, and then continued her way toward her destination.

There in the midst of Lon-Lon Ranch's grassy open field laid the corral. When the sun had risen and began its shine upon Hyrule. Talon gathered all the horses to the corral, where they grazed during the day. The horses, themselves had nothing better to do than allow themselves to ridden by the customers of Lon-Lon Ranch.

Talon would gather two particular horses for the milk delivery; the two would be the wild pair Sae and Dia. Who would never be seen without each other. And there was only on person who could keep them tamed and that person was . . .

Tatli walked towards her grandfather, who was loading up the crates of Lon-Lon Milk onto the red painted wagon. Tatli grinned when she saw Sae and Dia rustling in their reins, making big brown puffs of dust. Then she slowly turned her attention to her grandfather.

"Hello Tatli!" Talon greeted his chirpy granddaughter. As he lifted the last crate of milk onto the wagon.

"Hiya Grandpa!" Tatli acknowledge her grandfather as she motioned herself over to the wild horses.

"They're really agitated today." Talon said gruffly as his granddaughter seized the two horses.

The blissful Hylian stride to Sae and petted him on the head and quietly whispered softly in his ear. She did the same to Dia. Tatli was the one who delivered the milk, ever since she was thirteen years old. So today she was going to Hyrule Castle Town and the Castle to deliver milk.

After the pair calmed down, she got hold of their reins and steadied them to the wagon. She beamed at her work, and then she climbed up the wagon and grabbed hold of the reins.

"Bye! Grandpa! Tell mom that I'll be good!" she said before she started the horses and was on her way out of Lon-Lon Ranch. Talon nodded at her as he left to groom the other remaining horses in the corral.

The wagon's wheels creaked quietly as Tatli made her way toward Hyrule Castle Town. The lively green grass danced with the cool breeze, while the sun brightly kissed the fields of Hyrule. Tatli thought she was in paradise seeing how peaceful it was on the Hyrule Fields. She had always loved to be outside, to be able to see the world outside of her house. Outside the ranch. She smiled gleefully to herself.

Ever since her mother first let her deliver milk by herself, Tatli felt that she was going on an adventure. That was the feeling she always longed for: to discover new places, rather than being cooped up in the ranch.

Tatli sighed as Sae and Dia pulled the wagon closer to its destination. She still had the longing for adventure, but she could not leave the Ranch. Her mother and grandpa needed her help around the ranch. They would also worry if she left out of the blue.

Before Tatli lost the view of the Lost Woods, she looked back toward it. Its dark and mysterious interior always had enticed Tatli what it was like inside the Lost Woods. What kind of creatures lived there? Were there any magical properties it holds?

She quickly turned her attention towards the tall gray towers that made up Hyrule Castle Town. The slow current of the river that served Hyrule as a water supply, encircled the out contour of the castle's outside wall. Sae and Dia both hauled the wagon towards the drawbridge that lead into the Town.

The clear blue water reflected Tatli's face as she went across the drawbridge and into the Market that made up the Town. Tatli waved at the guard, who stood at the entrance of the draw bridge, who waved back sleepily. Tatli saw that the bridge guard looked like he was quite bored with himself, with guarding a bridge all day. "What a boring job . . ." the girl said under her breath.

The loud bustle of the market hit Tatli ears, the vendors bartering with the many patrons. She watched young children running around the market laughing and playing with the stray dogs.

As she looked on, Tatli remember when she was young child, when she used to play with the local town boys. She grinned at the memory of wrestling the many neighborhood boys in the mud and then when she would come home with her dress all muddy. Boy, would she get a very long lecture from her mom then.

For as long as she knew she had always been a somewhat tomboy, she only played with the boys because none of the girls liked her. It was her dirty clothes that kept her from playing house, and her tanned skin. But as much as she hated to say she was a tomboy, but that was years ago. Tatli now was not as embarrassed to say she was a tomboy, why? Well, she had more fun playing outside than staying inside.

The red wagon made its way through the crowd of people and was at the gate of the magnificent Hyrule Castle. Tatli pulled the reins, signaling Sae and Dia to stop at the closed metal bared gate.

"Hey! Can you open the gate?" she called to one of the guards, who stood at attention at the moment they heard her words. The two guards looked as though they just had woken up. An uneventful night, of course Hyrule has been in peace for years . . .

The metal bars creaked as Sae and Dia pulled the wagon onto the Castle. The young Hylian smiled happily as she caught sight of the Castle. Another set of sleepily guards came into view as she reached the huge wooden draw bridge that made of up the entrance way of the Castle. The clam sound of the water surrounding the Castle slowly came to the girl.

The horses neighed as Tatli pulled into the gates that came before the water and she cheerfully waved at the guards. Then she signaled the two horses to turn right.

Tatli sighed heavily, this were she last saw the Queen. Queen Zelda has been missing for two years. Of course her sheikah attendant Impa took over. She remembered that meeting every time she came here . . .

* * *

_It was her first time on the delivery job and she was ten. Every thing was going as she had planed it; she delivered the milk without breaking any one of the bottles. She was very proud of that accomplishment. And so she finally came upon the Castle._

_Both Sae and Dia pulled her along the drawbridge, and then she saw a figure that was definably not a guard._

_To the girl's surprise the figure was, Queen Zelda who standing gracefully in between the gates and the Castle, she smiled warmly at Tatli. Tatli was of course surprised to see her and she shyly waved. _

_"So it is your first time here at the Castle?" Zelda asked Tatli as the two unloaded the crates of milk. Tatli notice how refined her voice was._

_"Uh . . . yea!" Tatli blurted out while she heaved the last crate to the ground. "You know, you didn't have to help me your highness." Tatli said, embarrass at the fact **the **Queen helped her unload the crates. _

_"Oh, this? No need to worry. It was no problem!" Zelda said somewhat surprised by her statement. Tatli smiled by Zelda's answer and thanked her._

_"Tatli you've grown up so fast!" Zelda said to the girl like a relative would say to child who has grown._

_"Uh . . . how . . . I don't think we've met before." Tatli said in the nicest way possible._

_"You don't remember me do you? Well of course you were only a babe." Zelda said with a sad smile. Tatli confused didn't respond. Zelda gazed sadly to the grown and then suddenly looked up._

_The queen stepped closer to Tatli and looked at her. Tatli saw Queen for the first time. Her eyes were blue just like hers and she saw that her eyes had a joyous hint in them. Then Queen Zelda hugged her, Tatli felt a rush of warmth. It was a familiar warmth like a mother's love . . ._

_A whisper came from the queen, "I am glad to see that you have grown Tatli . . . Please tell your mother my thanks." Confused Tatli nodded slowly and Zelda released the girl and smiled at her. A warm smile Tatli never forgot . . ._

* * *

"Geez, it's so hot!" Tatli complained and she finished her manual labor. She wiped the sweat on her forehead. Then she looked up, the sun was now fully up. She could feel its evil rays of death hitting her skin.

Tatli looked keenly at the cold stream it looked so refreshing that one could just dive in its cool waters. "If only I could jump in the water." A heavy sigh came in between her thoughts. "But mother would be mad, if I get my dress wet again."

The girl turned to wild Sae and Dia who looked a little restless. They neighed **very** loudly during Tatli's job and she often founded herself cursing under her breath. The two even managed to make really loud ruckus that got Tatli a yell from the guards.

Tatli stuck her tongue out at Sae and Dai and got on the wagon. The two horses happily trotted out to the gates of Hyrule Castle Town. And back toward Lon-Lon Ranch.

* * *

After Tatli took the reins off the horses, they scattered about the corral. A cloud of dust took over the corral and Tatli stood there letting the dust settle in her clothes.

_Flap! Flap!_ A loud flapping of wings came to the ears of the Hylian girl. "Huh? Wings?" Tatli looked over her shoulder and saw a huge brown bird. Tatli gasp and surprised she fell backwards. She landed on the ground, but not even the recoil of her landing did not keep her from staring at the creature before her.

* * *

**Metellicagirl:** Well I think that went well! I'm happy I finally got this chapter done! It took forever to do! And so since I'm cool I decided to give a preview of the next chapter. It well be in first person, of one of the characters. So you may know or not know who the character is! Enjoy!

"_He's . . . he's coming back?" I said unsteadily. I was given a nod. I looked at the ground my hands came to my face. I could not believe, after all these years of peace. The legendary Evil King's return was imminent. My body turned cold . . ._

Well I must go and start on my next chapter! Toodles!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The Coming of Tatli

**A New Journey Begins**

Metellicagirl

**Author's Notes: **Hells yea! I am back! And a lot has happened! I gained a new interest . . . I mean manga! It's Naruto! With that badass Sabaku no Gaara (Gaara of the Desert)! And I guess with the reviews I'm getting I'm restarting this chapter! My other one got erased! This one will be better! Well, we'll see! On to the Almighty Disclaimer!

**The Almighty Disclaimer:** As much as I don't want to admit it, I don't own Mogget, Coca-Cola, Starbucks, the little sugar packets they give you in those fancy restaurants, Gaara, Soujiro, or fire. Oh, and Zelda too, of course!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Coming of Tatli**

"Hoo hoo!" said the cheerfully overlarge owl, as it landed and caught sight of the small girl before itself. Its magnificent flapping wings faltered as the owl began to speak once again.

"It seems you have grown since our last meeting, young one." The owl said just as happy as before. It's wise and with a bit of power in its voice seemed somewhat familiar to Tatli, but she could not place how that could be.

But even so, Tatli was still shocked from the abrupt appearance of the bird, and did not say anything. Instead, she only dwelled on the fact that this owl could talk. As she thought about it some more, a huge flow of questions came rushing into her head. She then addressed the owl with the first question that came to mind.

"Wha- what are you?" Was the question Tatli finally asked the massive owl, after the overdue silence.

"Oh! How rude of me, not to introduce myself! I am Kaepora Gaebora." The owl said with a little bow. With that said and done, Tatli quickly got up from her sitting position.

She introduced herself to the owl. "Uh, well I'm Ta-"

"Tatli." Kaepora Gaebora said in a cheerful voice.

"Eh!" Tatli took a step back, she was shocked that an owl, she just barely met, actually knew her name.

"Oh! I see that you don't remember me! Well, you were only a babe, when we last met." The huge owl said looking at the very confused Tatli, and chuckled at the look of her question mark face plastered on her.

"Do you know me?" This was the only question Tatli was able to say.

"Yes I do! Ever since you were born! But now is not the time to tell you about it, I have some important news to give." Kaepora stated to the young Hylian, as it flipped its head upside-down.

Tatli gave a small gasp and said with a curious smile, "Whoa! How'd you do that?" Quickly forgetting the statement Kaepora just gave.

"Comes naturally." It was amused with her curious question.

"Really?" Said with more interest in her eyes, eyes Kaepora had not seen in ages.

"Yes. However, young one, I have to deliver you some important, but dreadful news. It seems an old evil, might arise from its bondage." Kaepora unnerving voice suddenly gave Tatli the feeling that _he_ was back.

"Do you mean the King of Evil?" She said with much hesitation. Her body shaking from the evil that was associated with that name. Queen Zelda told her about the King from the desert and what almost happened to Hyrule.

"I see Zelda has told you about the other timeline." Its head came back into place, Tatli nodded. Kaepora continued on, "You are sensitive to the evil that is coming, which is the reason for your recent nightmares."

"Bu-but how is he able to come back?" It just didn't make sense to her; he was supposed to be sealed, in the scared realm.

"Someone is trying to release this evil. That is why I have told you. You have to find the one who helped seal the evil. He will be able to help stop the evil from coming back." Tatli's eyes grew wide with what the owl had just said.

"The Hero of Time?" She could not believe her ears, "How am I supposed to find him? I don't even know what he looks like!" Sure, she wanted a reason to explore the interesting world around her, but not to go on a wild goose chase.

"Young child, when you see the hero you will feel familiar warmness that you have experienced before. Seek the Temples that hold the Spiritual Stones. Now go young one! For a new journey begins and you will become something that is already in your blood." With the news delivered, the wise owl took flight; to the now darken starry sky.

For a while, Tatli stood upon the cold earth, trying to make sense to what Kaepora Gaebora told her. She glanced up to the unending sky and then to the unexplored lands that lay beyond walls of the ranch.

"So, a new journey . . . to see other lands . . ." Tatli began to put the horse back in their stables. Her mind began to wonder life beyond a stable girl, and to adventure into unknown lands. With her choirs done, she finally decided on what to do.

"I'll go! And I'll seek out the Hero of Time! And find those stones!" She grinned at the thought of an adventure.

"I'll finally be able to get out of this confident!"

---

With huge smile on her face, Tatli quietly ran about her room, looking for inessential things to bring on her journey. She looked frantically for something to wear, but all she had were dresses. 

"Damn! I don't have any shorts." She cursed under her breath, as she realized the fact that she was not prepared to go on this mission of hers. So she looked for the dress that would be best for riding a horse and for running around.

She gave a deep sigh as she put on her shortest and most comfortable dress, which was a basic color of blue. She braided her hair and put together a bag filled with food and money.

"Only 20 rupees . . . oh, well it's better than nothing." She gave another sigh, for how poor she was. A pair of plain brown boots covered her feet as she walked out of her room.

Once done with her packing, Tatli made way to her mother's room. Her mother's soft breaths came to her ears. Quietly she placed a note saying she was leaving on a mission, and it sort of explained why she was leaving.

She looked about her mother's darken room, "Now where are you?" Tatli whispered, as she looked for the only item her father left behind. Her blue eyes fell upon her mother's closet and she smirked at her fortune.

"Let's hope you're in here." Tatli as quietly as she could, opened the door to the closet. She rummaged around for the thing she wanted, but it was so dark, she didn't think she would be able to find it.

Then, her hands found a rough object, she could feel steel hilt of a sword. "Yes!" she whispered as she pulled out her father's sword, to get a better look at it. She held the sheath in the moonlight; to confirm that it was indeed her father's. Its green sheath and leather-bound hilt was no mistakably the sword left by her anonymous father.

She smiled at her new sword and attached the sheath to her back. She then, made her way back to the door, but before she left. She said one last thing to her mother, "Bye." And went into the night.

---

As fast as she could without making a sound, Tatli snuck into the horses' and put a saddle on Sae. Sae was very surprised with a late visit from the girl, but he seemed to understand her intensions.

Tatli directed Sae out of the stables; she pulled herself upon the horse and grabbed hold of the reins. She took one last look at her home and then she turned around, towards Hyrule field. She motioned Sae to go and with a determine face she tightened her grip on the reins.

"I'm free!" She said with so much excitement. She rode on Sae millions of times, but she never felt so alive as she did now. The light given off by the moon hit her face, but as the wind hit her hair and face, she heard an evil and mischievous laughter.

Not knowing where the source of the laughter had come from, Tatli stopped Sae and looked around her the creature that made such an inhuman laugh. Tatli observed her surroundings, but saw no such creature.

Then, all of a sudden the laughter came again, but this time a monster came out from the ground before Tatli's horse. Sae surprised, kicked up its powerful front legs and made Tatli lose her balance.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed as she fell to the hard earth below her and her horse galloped away from the monster. But before Tatli could calm Sae, her blue eyes met up with evil red ones. She could see its skeleton body glowed in the moonlight.

Tatli knew at once that this creature was a Stalchild, as quick as lighting; the monster swiped its sharp claws at Tatli's shoulder. It hit its target, Tatli cried out in pain, however, the Stalchild laughed and started to swipe once again.

Knowing that just standing there would get her killed, Tatli dodged the creature's attack and pulled out her sword. Her body tensed up, she was ready for the next attack and as expected the monster swiped at her again.

On instinct she put herself in a guard position, and the creature's attack hit her sword. Tatli saw an opening and yelled a battle cry that came to her naturally. She swung her sword at the enemy and in one hit the creature screamed in agony as it disappeared in the wind. Leaving behind a few rupees that she picked up happily.

"Yea! It wasn't that hard!" And with her first triumph, she looked around for anymore Stalchildren that might be sneaking around. Seeing everything was calm, Tatli went in search for her frighten horse.

"Tsk Tsk! Sae!" Tatli called for her horse, as she put away her sword, but soon she felt a cold shiver go down her spine.

Another evil laugh hit her ears, and soon the sound of breaking earth also came into earshot. With much dread, Tatli turned around to where these sounds were coming from; she was caught completely off guard.

Her blue eyes grew wide with terror, as she realized her mistake. She realized the impact was coming as the creature raised its bony hand, about to hit her. She couldn't move, paralyzed she got ready for the pain, the Stalchild laughed at the sudden fear of its victim.

The stalchild's pale hand was to hit the girl, but there was a loud clang, and Tatli saw a man dressed in a green tunic with green hat placed on his head, standing before her. His huge and long sword glinted in the bright moonlight; Tatli then knew that she was saved.

"Heh, you shouldn't be caught off guard." The green man said with such confidence that Tatli couldn't help, but note. She was about to reply to the man, but he threw off the Stalchild's attack and swiftly struck the monster across the stomach. Its cries of pain came out from the creature as it disappeared.

Tatli was impressed by the man's skill with the sword and was grateful she was alive to see such talent. Her mind was once again filled with so many questions for the green clad warrior.

Because of her mind filled with so many questions, Tatli was not able to thank the man who just saved her life. The man, however, just stood where he was, not even bothering to pick up the left behind rupees. He was trying to think of to say to the girl.

"I saw your horse running, and so I knew there was trouble." The man tried explained to the silent girl, his hand behind his green hat. There was a long silence after his explanation.

She then got hold of herself "Oh! I'm so sorry!" Tatli apologized. "I thank you so much! I'm Tatli. Who are you?" She asked the warrior before her, he looked at her, and she then noticed he had the same color eyes as her.

With same look of gratitude that came from someone who had just been saved, he had missed those eyes so much. Old memories soon consumed the warrior, as he thought of a certain woman he left, oh so many years ago. Then, he realized he had to introduce himself.

"Uh, I'm Link."

* * *

**Metellicagirl:** Oooo! Link's now in the picture! Well, I'm glad for all the reviews I got! I'm quite pleased with this chapter! Link's was in it! . . . . please review! 

In the next chapter . . .

_Huff Huff . . . he's working me like a mule! Huff. Huff. I feel like my legs are about to fall off!  
_


End file.
